


Under Your Skin

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Coercion, Forced Consent, M/M, Nogitsune!Stiles, dub-con, evil!twincest, non-con, season 3b, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the nogitsune splits, leaving Stiles again in control of his own body, the Sheriff takes him home for some well deserved rest. Chaos, strife, and pain ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah. One of my favourite Buffy scenes ever is when vampire!Willow gets handsy with Willow. Why did they not do that in Teen Wolf? Unfair. So I did this. Non-con/dub-con/coercion, depending on how you define it. Assume canon divergence after the nogitsune gaps it with Lydia.
> 
> Many thanks to venis_envy for sorting out my its/it's. I really suck at those.

Stiles thinks he's dreaming, at first. There's a soft sound like the wind swirling dead leaves as his own voice whispers his name. It gets louder, more insistent, then a heavy weight presses down on his chest and a hand covers his mouth. His eyes fly open but it's dark. He tries to scream. Nothing comes out but a breathless groan.

"Come on, Stiles," the voice whispers, breath huffing out over his forehead. "I would have thought you'd be smarter than this. I took Lydia. The love of your life is missing, and you're just gonna sleep?

It's his own voice, but different. Stiles doesn't sound like that. He'll never sound like that; cruel, remorseless. He never wants to again, but the relief at having his body back is cut short because the nogitsune is sitting on his chest, pinning his arms with its knees so he can't move at all.

He struggles for air, sucking it in through his nose, and he tries to scream again.

"Uh uh uh," it says. "I can't have you waking Dad up. He might come in, and what do you think I'm going to do to him, huh?"

Stiles' blood runs cold. Goosebumps prickle on his skin, and he goes limp.

"That's right. I'll kill him so fast he won't see it coming. Then I'll come right back and do what I'm going to do to you anyway. You might as well stay quiet. Do you promise, Stiles? Are you going to be quiet for me?"

Stiles nods. His eyes start to adjust. He can see a little now, the outline of it, and when it turns its head to listen, his own profile.

Carefully, it takes its hand off Stiles' mouth, pats him on the cheek. "I knew you'd be good."

"Where's Lydia?" Stiles says, his own voice raspy with sleep and lack of air. "Is she alive?"

The nogitsune wriggles down Stiles' body, then its face is so close Stiles can feel breath on his lips. "She is for now. The longer I'm with you, the longer she lives, and the longer your pack of dogs has to find her. Win-win, everyone's happy. What do you think, Stiles? Shall we have a bit of fun while they stumble around in the dark?"

"You're gonna kill me," Stiles says, resigned. He's been expecting it for a while now, but he thought he'd take the nogitsune with him. It almost seems a waste this way, but he's not going to fight. "Leave my dad alone and I'll let you do whatever you want. _You_ promise _me_."

He can see enough now that the grin that spreads over the mirror he's looking into is clear. "Okay, Stiles," it says. "I promise I'll leave old Dad alive if you promise to do _whatever_ I ask."

Stiles swallows. He might be ready, but he can't say he's not afraid. "Deal."

"Yes," the nogitsune gloats. "But I'm not gonna kill you." It lets out a quiet chuckle as one of its hands slides down between their bodies and under the waistband of Stiles' pajama pants.

Stiles jerks and tries to scrabble backward. "What?" He grabs for the nogitsune's hand, but it's too strong. "No."

The nogitsune cocks its head. Stiles can see almost perfectly now, he can see the dark circles under its eyes, he can see the absolute lack of anything but cruelty in them. "We made a deal," it says. It pushes itself up, half rolls off of Stiles, then jerks its thumb over its shoulder. "I'll just go see Dad, shall I? Slit his throat while he's sleeping and then you can fight and scream as much as you like. Is that what you want?"

Stiles locks his jaw and shakes his head.

The nogitsune smiles again, sinks back down. Stiles registers the heat of a hard dick against his thigh and his stomach twists. "Why?" he asks.

"I liked being in your skin, Stiles," it says. "I just wanna get back inside."

Stiles can't breathe.

When it kisses him, it tastes like nothing. He closes his eyes, doesn't want to see his own face as he lies beneath it and endures.

"No, no, look at me," it insists, lifting its head, wriggling so their hips are aligned perfectly, kicking Stiles' legs apart like he's a rag doll. "And loosen up. This is supposed to be fun."

"For you, maybe," Stiles whispers. He takes the opportunity to turn his head aside, to gaze out into the darkness of his bedroom, the place he slept as a child, the room where his mom came to tuck him in when he was small. "Do whatever you want. I don't have to like it."

"But you will," the nogitsune says. It rises on its elbows, looks down at him as it drags a thumb over his lower lip. "We _are_ pretty, aren't we? I know all your buttons, Stiles. I know what you like." It sucks its lower lip into its mouth, scrapes teeth across it as it releases. Its hand reaches between them again, this time dipping into the hollow of Stiles' hip where he's ticklish, where he touches himself when he wants to feel that tickle shoot right into his gut to heighten the sensitivity before he jerks off.

Stiles has never shared that with anyone before, has never had any reason to, but he's not surprised. It knows everything that's passed through his mind since the sacrifice, since it wriggled inside him and set up shop. He shivers in spite of himself, conditioned to get aroused when it happens, when he's touched there. "It doesn't mean anything," he whispers. "It doesn't mean I want this."

It licks up his throat, finds his mouth, dips its tongue inside. "But you're so desperate, Stiles. Couldn't get off with the coyote, told yourself you were too afraid I'd come out to play and hurt her—or maybe it was the drugs they gave you. I'm gonna help you. I'm going to make you feel good, because I'm the only one that knows how."

"It's just a physical reaction," Stiles says, as it strokes the underside of his dick just the right way and he starts to stiffen in its hand. "It doesn't mean—"

"That's all I want," the nogitsune spits. "That's all I need." It starts to jerk him, slow and steady, fingernails grazing the vein on the underside of his shaft, sending little sparks of electricity through him. "See, Stiles? I know what _you_ need. I know you better than anyone."

Stiles strains his neck, trying to put distance between him and the thing wearing his face. His stomach is twisted in knots, but his dick is hard despite him trying all the tricks he knows to stay in control. The hand on him is so familiar it might as well be his own, and he's conditioned to respond.

The nogitsune grips Stiles' throat with its free hand, strokes over the vein with a thumb, follows it with the soft, wet, drag of lips. "They don't know you like I know you," it whispers, slides the hand down, fingers swirling around his nipples in turn, gently tugging them into hard peaks. "None of them know how good you are, Stiles. Look at you." It rises up, one hand still stroking his cock, the other touching him everywhere, fingers dancing down his arm, back up to his shoulders. "So hot." It drops its head, sucks a nipple into its mouth.

Stiles lets out a whimper as he arches up into it. He stiffens as soon as he gains control, holds himself rigid on his bed as the nogitsune ruts against his thigh.

"Shh," it hisses against his cheek. "Let go. I know how valuable you are, I'm the only one who does. They've got no idea of your worth, do they, Stiles?"

"Shut up," Stiles spits. "You don't know anything."

"I know everything, that's just it. I know they didn't believe you were the one I chose."

Stiles opens his mouth to argue, but he can't find the words he needs. Why _would_ they think it was him, when he's nothing special. He doesn't know why the nogitsune chose him either. But maybe he was the only one too weak to resist, the only one that couldn't fight it. He's held them back up till now, but finally tears come, rolling down his temples and into his hair.

"Oh, yeah," the nogitsune moans, grinding its cock into Stiles' thigh. "That hurts, doesn't it? See, Stiles? How good you are for me?" It kisses along his jaw, slides its tongue into his mouth, drags at his lower lip with its teeth. "You're perfect." It moves, shifting without taking its hand off Stiles' cock. Stiles feels his pants tear away right before it spreads his legs and kneels between them.

"Be gentle with me, Stiles," the nogitsune says. "It's my first time."

Stiles braces himself, but he's not prepared for the blinding, lancing pain that shoots through his body and flays off his skin as it slowly pushes in. He chokes on a scream, because he can't wake his dad, especially not now.

When the initial pain fades to a burning ache, Stiles becomes aware of the nogitsune, panting against his throat. Short, shallow breaths against his skin, hands with a death grip on him, one on the back of his neck, the other behind his knee, fingers digging deep into his flesh. "Stiles," it breathes in something like awe. "So good." It pulls out, drives itself back in, deep. Stiles whimpers and fresh tears fall into his hair. The nogitsune shudders and stills inside him, drags its nose up his throat and drops kisses to his face, licks away his tears before it thrusts again.

It hurts, but the pain lessens with every thrust. Stiles welcomes it until it starts feeling good, and then he fights it, arching up only so the nogitsune _doesn't_ hit him in the right spot every time. It doesn't work, it seems to always find it, and Stiles gasps and shakes with every thrust. His cock gets hard between them, rubs against the nogitsune's belly as it presses down to kiss him.

"You'll fight even more not to come," it says. "You don't want to admit you like it, that you want it, that you might want it again. You're giving me everything I need. That's what makes you so perfect, so beautiful." It gets a hand around Stiles' dick again, moans against Stiles' mouth. Stiles knows he should just let go, stop giving the nogitsune what it wants, but everything in him rebels.

"Fight," it says, its voice strained as it pounds into him, as the bed springs give tiny creaks beneath them. "Keep fighting it, we can do this all night. Over and over and over again."

"No," Stiles whispers, and he lets go, stops arching away, starts moving into it. He meets every thrust, shakes and cries out softly as ecstasy rolls through him. He clings to it for the first time, hands sliding down over a bare, sweat-slick back, pulls it in. "Oh, god," he breathes as pleasure twists inside him, tighter and tighter.

The peak rolls down over him like a wave crashing onto the beach, leaving him wet and worn out and gasping for air.

The nogitsune licks at his throat. "You're smart, too, aren't you, Stiles?"

"Yeah," Stiles says. "I am."

It huffs, gives another few lazy thrusts before it goes still, falling heavy onto Stiles' chest. They remain there for long moments, until its dick slips out of Stiles' body and Stiles is left lying in a cooling patch of damp.

It pulls itself up, sits on the edge of the bed, turns its head and looks down at Stiles. "We should do this again sometime."

Stiles lifts his eyes, lets them drift over his own features, but it's a face he's never seen in the mirror before. "We're gonna kill you," he says.

"Oh, really." The nogitsune lifts an eyebrow as his lips curl in amusement. "Is that what you're going to do?"

**Author's Note:**

> I like to assume the story diverts back into canon after this, and the evil bastard goes on to get what's coming to him. Ahem. He's still the second hottest thing I've ever laid eyes on. Dammit.
> 
> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
